


Life Finds A Way

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Indominus Rex - Freeform, Loved this movie, M/M, Odd Pairing, T-Rex - Freeform, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight cascaded down from the heavens upon a small island in the Caribbean, waves lapping at the rocky cliffs surrounding most of the shoreline. Clouds drifted aimlessly through the night sky, the ocean calm and serene as the light glistened off of it. Birds could be heard chirping and calling to one another as insects buzzed about in the trees, the light of the moon illuminating a particular bungalow located near the jungles edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Finds A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating my space story shortly. Not sure what any of you will think of this, but please be kind! Leave your comments! They are GREATLY appreciated!

Starlight cascaded down from the heavens upon a small island in the Caribbean, waves lapping at the rocky cliffs surrounding most of the shoreline. Clouds drifted aimlessly through the night sky, the ocean calm and serene as the light glistened off of it. Birds could be heard chirping and calling to one another as insects buzzed about in the trees, the light of the moon illuminating a particular bungalow located near the jungles edge. Moonlight shimmered down onto the carpet of a room located within, the black silhouette of a bed inside as a figure slept peacefully within it. Only the sound of the jungle could be heard beyond the soft snores of the sleeping figure inside. The sound of a phone vibrating destroyed the silence of the room, the sheets of the bed moving a bit before producing a tired looking Tadashi Hamada as he sat up in bed before rubbing his eyes and peering at his nightstand. There his phone lay vibrating as it's light illuminated the surrounding space, his hand reaching out and cupping it before bringing it back to his ear.  
“Tadashi speaking.” the young male said, his voice groggy as he yawned before bringing his knee's to his chest and taking in a long sigh.

“Aunt Cass? It's almost two in the morning over here.”

“Yes, I know Hiro is coming down for the weekend. How could I forget with you reminding me every day for the past week?”

“Yes, I'm fully aware Hiro has friends coming with him.”

“What makes you think I'd embarrass him. . .I am not that bad. . .that was one time!”

“Yes. . .I know it's been awhile. It's not like I can help it with all the work I've been doing over here. My work is crucial for this park, you know this and so does Hiro.”

“Aunt Cass. . .I can assure you that our park is perfectly safe and sound. Hiro is going to have a blast! Now, can I get back to bed please? I've got to pick him up early in the morning.”

“Okay. . .I love you too. . .yes. . .yes I promise I'll call you when he gets here. . .okay. Goodnight Aunt Cass.” the twenty-one year old finished before throwing his phone back down on his bed and falling back into the sheets dramatically. He knew this was going to be a long weekend, but yet he also couldn't help but feel overly excited for it as well. He knew his time working at the park had completely taken him from his only family he had left, but he also knew that his work was crucial and paving the way for many breakthroughs here at the park. Still, he couldn't help the smile that formed as he sat up and peered over at his window. He could see moonlight drifting in through the curtains, the light moving ever so slightly against the carpet of his bedroom. He found himself subconsciously rubbing a circle into the crook of his arm with his thumb as he stared out the window. Without warning, he threw back the sheets and stood up before making his way over to the window. Three years and he finally got to show his brother the amazing work he was able to do everyday, how it paved the way for the scientific community across the world, how it brought smiles to thousands of children and adults alike. He could only hope his brothers smile would be among them, he smiled himself as he drew back the curtains and peered out into the jungle that lay past a towering security fence and the rest of the employee housing. He shook his head in excitement before turning around and trudging back to bed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep as easily as he had earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short! I'll definitely make the next chapter longer after I update my other story!


End file.
